A Dark Origin
by Atticus077
Summary: A young drow struggles to learn his place in life in the Dark City Menzobarrenzan. In A city where betraying each other is normal will Atticus fall to betrayal or will he fight to remain alive.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Mistress Triel Baenre sat at her desk looking over some paperwork that showed the progress of her newest priestesses. She overall hated this part about her job, but knew it was important to know the potential in each one. The Mistress was looking for any potential that could threaten House Baenre. This was not the first time she had been Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, a high honor in drow society. She had to give it up the first time to her sister because she had become Matron Mother of her house. Triel became Mistress again when she lost the title Matron Mother to her sister. Other then the annoying paperwork the rest of the perks of the job was great. The political respect was the best part of it. Many times already has she been able to sway the outcome of some of the lower houses. Getting rid of potential threats was some of the most exciting part. House Baenre might be the first and strongest house in Menzoberranzan, but they still needed to make sure that no other house got on the same level as them.

Triel was not as beautiful as most female drow and she was really short even in drow standards. She had long white hair and red eyes like most drows. The Mistress wore a tight black leather vest with red shoulders. Her pants were also black leather. She loved to wear long black boots with heels. What she didn't have in looks though she made up in ferocity and ambition. She was cruel and she took a lot of pride in that. Despite how cruel she was, Triel was not quick to anger. This worked to her advantage, allowing her to control any situation. This also made her deadly in assaulting lower houses. Being able to be patient and let her enemy make bad decisions worked to her advantage.

The thought of her losing her position as Matron Mother made her angry, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Her sister was way more powerful than her and on top of that Loth favored her way more than anyone else in Menzoberranzan. Now on top of everything the new Matron Mother was about to have her first child. It was a male, but still it was important for a Mother to have children so the house could grow stronger. House Baenre had lost a few male to that traitor Drizzt Do' Urden and had really hurt the first house. Not to mention that he killed their Mother when they decided to try and take over Mithril Hall. After that Triel took over for a short time, but quickly got pushed aside by her cheating sister.

Irritated by the thoughts of her sister, she slammed her book shut. As she did the door to her office opened and in walked one of her clerics followed by a priestess. Immediately she remembered that it was time to take out a punishment on the priestess. The priestess never really did anything wrong as far as Triel knew. She didn't really care either. There was way too much power in this one and quickly took action to dispatch of her. She had some of her instructors and some close students spread rumors about the priestess. The Mistress even had one of her clerics say that they overheard her say some blasphemes words against Loth. Loth did favor this one, but Loth favored Triel even more for being so crafty and cruel.

The cleric forced the student to her knees," Mistress I didn't do it."

Triel held up her hand hushing the poor priestess," It's ok little one, I already know what happened."

The priestess looked up at her hopeful," R..Rea..Really."

Triel kneeled down to eye level and rubbed the back of her hand on the priestess cheek," I know I had all the rumors made up and had my clerics just confirm them."

Fear cross the female drow face like she had seen a lich. Triel stood up and backed up," You really think I was going to let your house have someone as good as you. Yes you are one of our best students and have been for the last 40 years, but I can't have someone with you potential becoming a threat to House Baenre."

"Mistress I would never…"

"Shut up fool," Triel said raising her voice."I thought maybe we should just offer you to come join our house, but then I figured with my sister being pregnant and all that she at the moment would not allow it. So today will be the end of your miserable little life."

Before the priestess could respond Triel cast a petrify spell and watched as the priestess helplessly turned to stone." Take it out to the caverns and have some slave crush her into dust," Triel said firmly.

The instructor left and came back with two kobold slaves and dragged off the statue. The Mistress sat down in her chair with a smirk, impressed with her own handy work. She then went to her logs and began writing about the student untimely demise. About half-way through a voice came from her doorway," You done having your fun today sister?"

Triel looked up to see her brother Gromph. Her brother was cold and stern in appearance, but actually really handsome despite his old age. He was way pass his seven hundredth year and was still considered the most powerful mage in Menzoberranzan. Like her he had long white hair and dark red eyes. He almost always wore his Robe of Arch Mage, which is heavily enchanted. His eternal youth only came from an amulet that he kept in his possession at all times. No one has really caught a glimpse of it, but most of Menzoberranzan knew about it. He might have been a male, but even Triel knew it was not a good idea to anger him.

"Brother, is it that time already?"

"Yes, did you get rid of that annoying little priestess?"

"Of course I did brother; she will not be a bother on the assault House Xorlrainn," she retorted.

"Will Mother be helping us today?"

"Yes we going to need her."

Matron Mother Zeerith received the news of her daughter death not to long after Triel Killed her. Zeerith was not stupid enough to believe the story of another priestess killing her. She knew that Triel used her position to make sure House of Baenre was safe, but the counsel would never believe her. Quenthel was honored among the council and trying to convince them that she planned her daughter death with no proof was futile. On top of all this the Matron Mother was pretty sure House Baenre was about to attack them. Why else kill a priestess with so much potential.

When she received the message immediately she mustard her army and fortified her gates. As long as the rest of her clerics were alive there is no way that wizard, Gromp would be able to use his magic against them. Only question was would Loth favor them. House Baenre has always been first house, but if they fail their attack they would be crucified by the council and erased from Menzoberranzan forever. Problem is Baenre has never lost a fight, after five thousand years of being first house.

Zeerith Weapon Master Jearth and her lover came into her room," Matron Mother our armies are ready for an assault if House Baenre attacks."

"Very good, Jearth. I am heading to the Chapel with the rest of my clerics to pray to Loth. Hopefully she will favor us today."

Zillak Baenre loved more than anything to target a Matron Mother. He was an assassin and actually loved killing anything, but Matron Mothers were by far his favorite. With his two custom made daggers and quickly scaled the back wall of House Xorlrainn. He lightly landed on the other side and found his way on to a balcony just as two drow guards came around the corner. He knew that the chapel was right below and like all drow chapels there was a circular hole in the room above. In the hole was the crystal of Loth that all clerics used to channels their prayers. His magical Pawfai , enhanced by Gromp himself, completely hid him from sight. He watched as two guards passed by the windowed doors and when their back was to him he silently entered. He flipped his grip on one of his daggers so the blade was facing his forearms. Slowly he moved up behind the with one swift move he stuck his forward dagger in the back of the neck of one the guards and the swung his right arm across his chest. A quick thrust back to the left and the dagger entered the side of the other guard's throat. Both fell dead drowned in their own blood.

He moved to the edge of the hole in the room. As he neared he heard them chanting, praying to Loth. How pathetic it was that they thought Loth would favor them he thought. He circled around the hole counting each cleric. Noting that there was five including Matron Mother Zeerith. He smirked and pulled out a small phial from his vest. He tossed it down into the room and instantly the room filled with smoke. Like a drow in a torture room he jumped down. Only screams filled the chapel.

"It is done Mother," Gromp said as he entered the chapel of Baenre.

He saw the excitement in her eyes," Finish it then."

Gromph nodded and exited the chapel where And'zrel Baenre was waiting for him," I will drop the wall and you send in your army And'zrel. Do not leave anything alive.

And'zrel turned and hastily ran to the courtyard, where his men patiently waited for orders. Gromph followed with a quick walk. He walked through the courtyard and straight through the magic fence of the Baenre compound. If anyone other than the Arch Mage tried to walk through the magical fence they would be stuck until the Matron Mother released them. Gromph had the spider mask which was the only thing that would allow someone to walk through House Baenre Defense. As he moved toward the Xorlrainn compound, he decided it was a good time to take in the beauty of Menzoberranzan.

Menzoberranzan was a magnificent sight, even to races above ground. Above were the beautiful stalagmites that had the light colors of a rainbow. The buildings had a nice lilac color to them and stood like upside down stalagmites, forming a point at the top. Usually each house had a group of these buildings connected together. The houses and other buildings were culturally designed and seemed to glow in the dark by some magical means. Rock and Mushrooms were on the ground like patches of hair. He noted some slaves farming some of the mushrooms. To his right he saw House Barrison Del'Armgo, the second House of Menzoberranzan. To his left not too far away was his destination and were House Xorlrainn would no longer exist.

As he got closer to the gate he saw drow guards running around frantic. No doubt they just discovered that their Matron Mother was dead, including all the clerics. The Arch Mage stood about fifty feet away from the Compound, arrows were just deflecting off his magical shield he put on him. He thought about the spell he prepared just for this moment and gave a little smile. All of a sudden a huge ball of flame was just hovering in front of him. To any other person they would have that he just pulled it out of thin air, but what they didn't know was that most Mages of his Caliber could cast spells without even saying a word. Using his magical control over the ball he propelled it forward toward the Xorlrainn compound. He noted the guards yelled and screaming not knowing what to do. When the fiery ball touched the wall it exploded sending rock, flames and even body parts everywhere. The sheer force of the blast put a huge hole in the wall. Leaving the compound exposed. Gromph chuckled and headed toward what was left of the wall.

He paused for a minute to watch his brother And'zrel and the Baenre army enter the compound. They instantly began slaughtering everybody men, women and children. Gromp knew that no one should be left alive. Last thing they needed was some loose end getting them killed by the council. The Arch Mage made his way to the chapel, blasting Xorlrainn residents. As he neared their chapel Zillak his assassin walked out to greet him," Easy enough," the assassin said.

"It was never going to be hard Zillak. Quenthel just wanted to defeat this house because she is about to give birth. Not because they posed any real threat to us."

"Yeah I figured, no house really has been a threat since Do' Urden."

"Only because of their son", replied Gromp." Come Zillak I believe Mother will be giving birth here soon."

Quenthel opened her eyes and put down her hands and looked around. She could feel that House Xorlrainn was no more. The Spider Queen was happy she knew and that's all really mattered. She looked at Triel and then suddenly pain filled her body. It was instant and then went away. Quenthel fell to her hands breathing hard and Mistress Triel ran to her side," Mother you ok?" she asked not sounding really concerned at all.

" I think this wrenched baby is coming, get me to my room," she yelled.

Triel summoned a floating black stretcher and got the Matron Mother on it. They moved out of the chapel and into the courtyard. They entered the Baenra compound just as Gromp and Zillak walked up. Zillak saw her and quickly found an excuse to get away from the not very happy looking female drow. As they neared Quenthel's Quarters And'zrel showed up, he looked like he just ran here because he was patting and sweating. They got in the room and sat the Matron Mother on the bed. She did not look very happy at all.

The priestess immediately began casting divine spells to lower the pain she was going through. Once Quenthel felt like they were useless because she was still pain, she kicked the priestess out and just kept her close family with her. As the last priestess left Sos'Umptu entered to see if there was anything he could do to help. Hours passed by and the only sounds that filled the room was sounds of Quenthel screaming in pain and her family telling her to calm down and push. She hated when people told her what to do and just wanted to rip them apart with her bare hands.

Matron Mother Quenthel was in terrible pain. Usually she would look beautiful and elegant, but today was not her day because she was in the middle of child birth. Her long hair which usually fell down to her bosom is put up with two red sticks. She wore a loose black gown and no shoes. Her dark skin now seemed even darker from all the strain of pushing. Her eyes were intense and very angry looking because she hated child birth. She hated being on the bed with her legs spread feeling vulnerable .To make things worse her sister staring down her gown like it's some kind of art show. Luckily there was only a few of her siblings around her. Triel her right hand priestess and a Mistress of Arach-Tinilith the Cleric academy. And'zrel, Commander of the Army of the Black Spider, was standing off to the right side of the bed seeming a little irritated. Gomph Arch Mage of Menzoberranzan was on the right side actually looking excited. Beside Gomph stood Sos'Umptu the Keeper of the Baenre House Chapel.

The room that she was giving birth in was the Matron Mothers chambers. On the back wall was the bed that was draped in purple and black colors. Quenthel laid on a blue magically enhanced blanket to absorb unwanted fluids. It had four elegant poles that connect to a purple canopy that draped around the bed. On the right side sat a dresser made of Dark Wood with a exquisite looking mirror on it. On the left and right side of the dresser was two small circular tables with orbs of light floating above them. These lights lit up the whole room. In the left corner of the room set a cultural decorated love seat caddy cornered, with red cushions and purple pillows in each corner of it. On the left wall was a Armoire also made of Dark Wood. The knobs on it were made of silver. The floor of the room was made of tiles that were a dark maroon color.

Quenthel was a Matron Mother of the House Baenre and was also once a Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, but had to give it up once she became Matron Mother. House Baenre was the top house of the drow city Menzoberranzan, no one dared oppose her. The Matron Mother had the reputation of being vicious and having no mercy for anyone. She even took stole the position Matron Mother from her sister Triel. Right now she wished she had her five headed viper whip so she could just punish anyone she looked at. How could she succumb to the pain of child birth. Especially since the child was a Male. Quenthel hated males above all. Males in Menzoberranzan are inferior to females. Never can they have the rank or power of a female. Only her brother, who is Arch mage of Menozberranzan, was able to achieve such high rank. Now she was bringing another male into this house. At first she thought maybe she could sacrifice him to Loth, but the Spider Queen told her it was not a good idea. That keeping him would be the best for the House, especially after losing a few of her brothers already.

"Push mother," priestess Triel said.

"Shut up, I don't need you telling what I should do. I got this!" Quenthel retorted angrily.

"Calm down Matron, you just making this harder stressing out to much. Oh there's the head sister, one last push should get it out."

Matron Mother Quenthel made one last hard push. She held her breathe and tightened all her muscles that she could and just pushed with all her might. She felt it the pain it was so unbearable. Quenthel wanted nothing more then to tear someone apart. Her legs went numb as a loud cry pierced the room and Triel lifted up a little baby boy. He had a little bit of black hair, and silver eyes. His skin was very dark, all these traits really rare for a drow. He continued to cry and seemed to try and reach for anything he could grab a hold of. He made little kicks against Triel breast that didn't really do anything, but annoy her.

Quickly the priestess wrapped a red blanket around him and stood up looking at her sister. She figured her sister would not want to hold him, but Triel took a step forward any ways just to see what the Matron Mother would do. Quenthel looked at him with disgust and waved her hand, telling her to take him away," He is yours to take care of him Triel. I expect you will train him like he should be trained. Oh and be sure to give it a name. I don't care what you give him. He is to be trained to go to Sorcere Academy. If it was up to me I would sacrifice him, but Loth seems to think he would be more useful to us alive.

The priestess was much expecting this to happen. She was the only priestess in the house of Baenre. Triel really didn't want to have to worry about training a male though. Being a new teacher at the Cleric Academy, she had much more important things to look forward to, like focusing on her students in Arach-Tinilith. Now she has to focus on this male who probably will not last long anyways. Maybe if took one of the lower houses female as a priestess then she wouldn't have to keep him too long. Then again she knew that her sister would not do such a thing way to much pride in her family.

She stared at him in her arms and he stopped crying. The priestess watched as his eye scanned her face, attempting to focus on the blurry image in front of him. Triel then announced," I will call him Atticus and will train him with the best of my ability."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Atticus hate more than anything doing the dishes. If he was not practicing he innate drow abilities, Globe of darkness and levitation, he was doing stupid chores like a slave. Ten years have passed since his birth and he had greatly changed in appearance. His black hair was now shoulder length and his eyes were still silver just a little bit darker. He wore a apprentice robe that all children of Baenre wore. It was red with black lining. Around his forehead he wore a gold band magically enhanced to keep track of where he was in Menzoberranzan. He had grown into a fine handsome drow and have come a long way under the care of Triel.

Today he was tasked with cleaning the kitchen and he was on his last part of it, the worst part of it to him. After this he had to go report to Mistress Triel to practice performing his drow abilities. Triel was harsh on him and it seemed she wanted him to do everything perfect. Never has he ever received congratulations from her or even a smile. Sometimes he wondered if she really wanted to train him at all. Triel wasn't the only one he had to deal with though. His Mother was a lot worse and very unforgiving. If he ever looked her in the eyes she would quickly whip him with her five headed viper whip and that did not feel good at all. Atticus knew it was just to show his position in Menzoberranzan as a male. The young drow avoided Matron Mother Quenthel as much as possible.

Atticus finished up his last dish angrily and started toward Mistress Triel's office. He kept his head down making sure not to catch the eye of any female drows roaming about the Arach-Tinilith. Last thing he wanted was a bunch of Clerics telling Triel how disrespectful he was. He rounded up some stairs and came to his sister door. He knocked and waited for her to tell him to come in.

"Come in," came her voice.

Making sure he kept his eyes down he said," Good Morning sister, I finished cleaning the kitchen."

Mistress Triel looked up from her books," All of it already?"

"Yes sister."

She stood up and walked around to stand in front of him," I will check it later. Right now I want you to show me how you been doing on your drow abilities."

She put her hands on her hips and looked around and stopped looking up at the bookcase behind her desk," I want you to get me the book "Loth's lessons."

'Yes Ma'am," he said immediately walking around her desk to get to the shelf. When he figured he was close enough he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Instantly he began to rise up to the book on the top shelf. Suddenly a thought of his mother punishing him if he failed crossed his mind and he dropped back to his feet. Instantly a whip cracked against his right shoulder and he winched in pain.

"That is unacceptable you thing, do it again," scolded Triel.

Not only was he mad, but very confused on where she got a whip at. She must have summoned with her divine magic because she didn't have it when he entered. The young drow closed his eyes again and again he began to levitate. When he felt like he was in control he opened his eyes and forced himself a little higher until he was eye level with the book. He reached up and pulled the dusty tome from the self. He then lowered himself back down and turned eyes down arm stretched out to give his sister the book.

"Keep it; I need you to read it to learn more about what Loth is about. Now let's focus on the globe of darkness. Drop one right down on this office."

Atticus focused his mind on the office and the office only and suddenly the whole room went dark. He smirked because this was the first time he had successfully done it the first time. The magical darkness made it impossible for anybody to see in it.

"Now do Frarie Fires."

This was the easiest one of them all and will very little effort he had harmless lilac purple flames dancing around Triel face. It was mainly used to mark the target that a drow wanted to see. He chuckled on the inside because his sister looked like a fool with the flames on her head. He stopped though when she quickly jumped over her desk and by the throat picked him up against the book self.

"Get out of my presence now, I have wasted enough time on you. I believe your brother Gromp is waiting for you. Don't let me find out he was waiting too long"

She tossed him over the desk and he crashed face first into the floor. He quickly gathered his things and dashed out of the room angry and quite hurt. He quickly left Arach-Tinilith and made to the Sorcere Academy, which was right across from Arach-Tinilith. He passed a few students on his way to his brother's office. He stopped at a nice elaborate door and like his with his sister knocked and waited. A few minutes passed by and still no answer. Just as he was about to knock again a voice came from behind him," No need to knock boy I am right here."

Atticus turned to face his uncle," Sorry sir I didn't know."

"Pick your eyes up boy you know you don't have to do that in front of me."

"Yes I am just so used to it by now," he retorted.

"Of course, come on in and take a seat," the Arch Mage replied opening the door. His uncle office was massive There was book selves on the back and left wall, and a huge window on the right wall. In the corner was a Mage's table that had tomes and scrolls all over it. Gromph Desk was very fancy looking and looked to be made of dark wood. On his desk he had like a crystal ball on top of a red mat. There was also a quill for writing and some parchment.

"Today I want you to focus on you lightning spells," he said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket." This box is made of lead and this is what you will be hitting with your spell."

The Arch Mage then set the box in the middle of the room and then grabbed a spell tome off the book self. He turned to the middle of the book and handed it to his nephew. Inside was a paragraph stating how to cast the spell lightning. The word for lightning in drow language was Nizzre, add this with ogglir and casting lightning should be easy enough. The young drow didn't know too much about magically energy than what his uncle has taught him. Using a spell uses some of your energy, so the more magic he cast the less he can cast. He knew that a Mage has to prepare his spells ahead of time making sure he doesn't go over his magical energy limit. If he does go over he will be extremely fatigue, casting while fatigue is deadly and not recommended. Gromp has been studying magic for a very long time and so he has increased his energy to be almost unlimited, but Atticus is still just learning and cannot really cast that many spells at all. Since it was one spell it did not take long for Atticus to prepare it mentally and was ready to cast pretty quick.

Reaching out his hand and focusing on the box he said," Nizzre ogglir."

Lightning shot from his finger tips and jabbed at the small box like needles. It dances around the box like some kind of ritual. It crackled and popped with dangerous ferocity. Atticus watched with amazement, but soon found himself tired and he had to place his hands on his knees.

"Nice boy, but it seems you need to study a lot more to increase your knowledge on magic and how to increase you spell capacity," he said as he reached in his desk and pulled out a small phial. It was blue in color and had a little bit of a glow to it. He handed it to Atticus and bade him to take it.

Atticus knew what it was and welcomed the little potion. He popped the top off it and took a sip because that all it took to give him his energy back. The young drow straighten back up and smirked. He closed the top and put it in the pocket of his robe. Again he reached out is hand and repeated the words needed to cast the spell. This continued for the next few hours. Gromph would come in and out of his office to see how his apprentice was doing. After awhile Atticus was able to cast the spell twice instead of once. The young drow loved it and wanted more than anything to cast it on his aunt.

Atticus excited the Sorcere hours later with his two books and a better handle on magic. He wasn't ready to call it a day though. The young drow had something he really liked to do and headed to go see his other uncle And'zrel. The weapon master was usually in his training dojo in the Baenre compound, training guards. He made his way across the courtyard and entered a building not too far away from the chapel. When he entered his uncle looked up and smiled, not because he was excited to see him though. No, he was excited that he had another person to beat up on.

Atticus did not enjoy these beatings, but he did enjoy practicing melee combat. He loved it just as much as he loved casting magic. Since he was too young to wield a real weapon so he was give a wooden weapon that represented the weapon he most loved to use. Atticus had actually enjoyed using the wooden double-bladed sword. It was like a staff, but with two long blades on each end. The weapon was also able break down into two blades making the blade even more deadly.

"Your late nephew, what took so long?" queried And'zrel.

"Sorry uncle, but you know that I am being trained to go to Sorcere Academy. That takes precedence over my melee training."

"Yea you get to be a pathetic Mage. Hey! Everybody leave I have to talk to my nephew."

There was some groans and signs as the dojo cleaned out," Take up your weapon kid be my pleasure to beat up a future mage."

Atticus walked over to the weapon rack in the corner full of wooden weapons. The Weapon Master did the same and they both met each other in the middle of the room. Atticus took his stance, his left leg in front and right his leg about two feet behind it. He held his left hand up and his right hand held the fake two-bladed weapon to his side. This was the stance that was taught to himself from melee books, since his brother knew very little about the weapon.

And'zrel came on first with a low swipe of his sword. Atticus brought his back blade around and cut it off and instantly brought his forward blade down. And'zrel turned his grip and blocked it with his blade and thrust out his foot to stun his nephew. He caught Atticus on the shoulder and threw him off balance. The young drow quickly used his momentum and rolled forward. He spun around just in time to parry his uncle's thrust. And'zrel staggered forward, but quickly gained his balance and turned around. His nephew was back in his stance ready to engage. The Weapon Master switched his grip on his sword and provoked his inexperienced nephew forward. Atticus Thrust forward, big mistake. And'zrel brought his sword across his chest to parry the weak thrust, turned his body so their backs were against each other. He reached over Atticus head and down around his throat. He then forced his arm into his nephew's neck and tossing the poor drow over his leg. Atticus flipped falling on his face and losing his grip on his weapon. He had no time to regain his footing because his uncle was on him in seconds wooden sword in his back.

"I know I told you not to use the thrust. If missed leaves you wide open for attack."

"Sorry uncle," he replied.

"Never say sorry either!" And'zrel yelled slapping him across the face with the wooden sword.

Atticus face filled with unbearable pain. A red mark was starting to form on his dark skin. He got to one knee rubbing his face. Not even thinking he rushed his uncle, the Weapon Master quickly spun out of the way. He made a quick jab with his sword striking his nephew across the face again. Atticus fell to his side his pride and face very hurt.

"You're pathetic Atticus. You let your anger get the best of you, which is not uncommon for someone as young as you. I think I might ask my sister to be a little bit stricter with you."

Before he could reply Triel bust into the room," Get up you, Matron Mother wants to speak with you."

Fear filled Atticus's body as he stood up. His mother was the last person he wanted to see and if she wanted to see him that means it was not a good thing. Triel grabbed him by the arm and starting pulling him out the door. He followed her all the way to the council room where Quenthel spent most of her time planning on her next move for House Baenre. It was a big room with maroon tiles and a throne in the middle. In the chair sat Quenthel and Arch Mage Gromph.

Atticus hastily made his way up to her and kneeled down keeping his eye down. She looked at him sternly," Get up, we are here to discuss your progress."

He stood up still eyes to the ground," yes Mother."

"Look at me."

He looked up at her expecting to get whipped," I have been talking with Gromph and I hear you have become pretty good with magic, also Triel has told me that you have gotten pretty good hang with you discipline and drow abilities.

Atticus was taken aback and couldn't hold back a little smile. The smile was too big for the Matron Mother. She flew off her throne and struck Atticus across the face with her whip. He fell to his side one hand holding him up the other his face. The young drow could feel blood between his fingers

"Never will you smile in my presence; a male does not smile while I am around."

Atticus stood back up his eyes back down to the ground blood dripping off his face. He had to keep himself from just attacking her. Atticus knew it would be the death of him, so all he could do was stare at the ground angrily.

Triel then came up to him not appearing to happy at all," I know I have taught you better than that you idiot."

"Triel back off I am talking with him," Quenthel said putting her whip back on her hip.

"I also understand that you have been training with And'zrel in melee combat. Why is that?"

"I… I been thinking that maybe when I am older I can go to both Magthere Sorcere Academy."

"Interesting, that's a very intriguing Idea. In fact that sounds like a good idea. Having someone as versatile as that in our house might be to have," she replied sitting back in her throne.

Again Atticus was shocked that she agreed, but this time did not show any emotion at all." From now on you will train with both Gromph and And'zrel while still being under the care of Triel. Once ready you will go to Sorcere School first. Once finished there, then you will start your training at Magthere. So al l together you will be training for fifty five years. I hope you prove yourself worthy to be in this family."

After that meeting, every day of Atticus life was strenuous. He trained with his uncle focusing on the mind and learning more magic spells. The young drow pushed his mind to the limits. Not all spells that he learned were safe and some he did would back fire on him injuring him. Still Gromph pushed and pushed him. When he made mistakes he would punish him with torture magic and then he would tell Triel who would punish him too.

His training with And'zrel was not any better. The Weapon Master would push his young nephew to physical exhaustion. Bruises and scars began to show up on Atticus and no one even cared. He stopped caring after a while. He wanted to prove himself to his whole house that he was not useless despite him being a male.

He became very proficient in both magic and melee as the year pass by. He got to the point where he was able to use magic to enhance his melee. Fusing his weapon with magic to them burn, shock and freeze his target. Gromph became very impressed with his progress and And'zrel began to fear him. Scared how powerful the young drow was becoming. Atticus hasn't been to either academy and he was already winning the respect of the drows in the Baenre compound. The young drow did not want respect though, no he wanted them to fear him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorcere Academy

Atticus had been summoned to have a meeting with his Mother. He had been training with Gromph when Triel walked in and told him to hurry down to her. These last few days he had been going to see his mother every day. He spent his time with her learning what Loth was all about. It was mainly to teach him his place in this life. He already knew his place way before he started having these meetings, but of course he was going to try to explain to his mother that he didn't need these meetings. As he walked in he was greeted with a very rare smile," It has come to my attention that you turn twenty five today, am I correct Atticus."

"Yes, Matron Mother," he said kneeling before her.

"A week from now a new class is being accepted into Sorcere Academy and you will be going. It is time that you got started on your real training."

"I was under the assumption I had already been doing real training."

She smirked at the thought that their training might be tougher then the Sorcere Academy," I have kept track of your progress and see that it has been very excellent. I got fighters and mages scared of what you might become. It pleases me and pleases Loth above all."

"Thank you Mother, I am honored."

"That is all Atticus, be on your way. You got a lot of packing to do in the next few days."

Atticus nodded and then headed out of the room toward the Arch Mage tower, where Gromph resided when not at Sorcere Academy. He entered the tower and climbed the stairs to the top. The drow came to the double doors at the top and knocked," Come in," Gromph voice came from the room.

Upon entering he saw a drow he had never seen before standing beside Gromph's desk. He wore a odd wide-brimmed hat with a large black feather sticking out of it. Over his right eye was a black eye patch. The shirt he wore was dark purple color and black pants. He also wore black bracers and high black boots. He seemed very mysterious to Atticus, but wasn't really too worried about him.

"Speak of the devil," Gromph said looking up at Atticus.

"So this is my nephew. Thought he would be taller the way you spoke of him brother."

"Gromph has a tendency to over exaggerate… who is this?"

"Let me introduce the infamous Jarlaxle Baerne."

"Jarlaxle I never heard…"

"Quenthel don't really like to talk about me. To tell you the truth no drow really likes me that well."

"Brother I believe you have a few drow of your own that love you."

"I don't know about that, but anyways Atticus I hear you rather good with magic and melee."

Atticus smirked, noting the fact that his uncle had been talking about him;" Yea and I keep getting better."

"Confident, that is a very good quality to have," Jarlaxle replied with a wink.

"I got things to take care of Gromph, I will be back to see if you made any progress."

Atticus watched as Jarlaxle exited the door. When the door closed Gromph stood up," Quenthel already informed me and I agree with her. This way I can personally train you with no interruptions. I expect that you will train yourself in melee since you will not be able to train with And'zrel."

"We will not be training today, instead I want to give you something for your next fifty something years of training."

Atticus raised an eyebrow confused on what his uncle, who treated him like he was nothing, wanted to give him. He watched as the Arch Mage pulled black leather Armor from his drawer in his desk. It was a whole set of armor Vest, Leggings and boots," This armor I magically enhanced to turn a blade and also decrease you fatigue when using spells. It is made with the strongest leather in Menzoberranzan."

Amazed Atticus took it from him and instantly put it on. It fit perfectly and was very light. The young drow felt like he could take on the world, even though he knew better. He looked up at his uncle with a grin," Thank you uncle."

"This doesn't mean that I like you or anything boy. You have not done anything special yet and got a long way to go before you impress me."

"Now go I have things to take care of. I believe And'zrel is waiting for you."

Atticus nodded and left the tower feeling a lot more confident. He made his way to the dojo and when he got there he found it empty. This was very unusual for the dojo to be empty this early in the day. When he was about to walk out, deciding that maybe his uncle became busy, the Weapon Master stepped out of room in the back. He was holding an actually two bladed-sword in one hand and his own sword in the other.

"Leaving already kid?"

Atticus turned to him with a grin," Figured you got scared of me uncle."

"Don't be so proud of yourself boy," he retorted tossing the two-bladed weapon in the middle of the room." I was instructed to get you the weapon you prefer and got lucky to find this one in the back. Take it up and face me first blood wins."

Atticus paused for a minute then walked up to the weapon and picked it up. It was very light considering how long it was. The back edge of each bladed curved up. This blade was known as a trailing-point sword. The blades ran down to an elaborate looking hilt. The cross guard curved up with swirl designs. The tang was made of nice black leather and instead of a pommel the grip just ran up to the next cross guard. Atticus took note where the sword could come apart to form two separate blades.

"One rule, no magic," his uncle said." We wouldn't want to make this fight unfair now would we?"

Atticus smirked," Whatever, let's just start."

The Weapon Master made the first move coming up with a vertical slash which only just caught Atticus blade. Both Fighter movements were flawless, almost looking like a dance instead of a fight. And'zrel would attack up high and then attempt to attack low to catch Atticus off guard. Atticus was not a novice anymore, so basic attacks like that were not going to get through his defense. The young drow forced his uncle blade down low and then pushed off making the And'zrel stumble. Atticus then went on the attack, mixing up his moves with low and high strikes. He then did a quick spin to dodge another jab aimed at his shoulder, in the middle of the spin he twisted and pulled his blades apart. Atticus followed the spin up with a backhand slash. And'zrel was quick to swipe the attack away, but missed the other downward slash, that caught the side of his face.

And'zrel stood up throwing his blade to the ground," Well done, I officially cant train you anymore. Quenthel was right you are now ready to start your schools."

"Was there ever any doubt uncle," he replied attaching his blade back together.

"You are good boy, but there are others that are better."

"I will continue my training while in Sorcere Academy so I will be ready for those in Melee Magthere."

"Yea if you have time, but you will learn."

The rest of the week was not very eventful, most of the time he was just training on his own with both magic and melee. He found himself being very restless and when he was not training he was thinking about what challenges laid ahead of him In the Sorcere no one has ever beat his uncle in grades and this traitor Drizzt Do'Urden held the title for being the best in Melee Magthere. He was able to impress his family, but will he be able to impress Menzoberranzan.

Two weeks have passed since he had been processed into the academy. It was not what he expected at all. He thought that he would be under his uncle the whole time, but no that is not how it worked. The whole academy was broken down into small schools each taught about a different type spell. For example there was the illusion school. . In this class he learned how to cast illusion magic and what it was used for. Atticus took a lot of interest in the schools of Evocation and Abjuration. Evocation he could cast powerful magic that destroy things easily and Abjuration was used for defense purposes. After his classes he then had to go meet up with his uncle to show what he has learned and how he might apply it. Sometimes when he met up with him he had to focus on nothing but meditation and preparing spells. When all this was over with then it was either sleep or train with his blade in his room. Being dedicated and wanting to be the best, most of the time he would train.

"So how did you like the evocation class today," a drow named Nazeran Del'Armgo.

Nazeran a pretty good Mage and Atticus kind of took a liking to him. The drow was a little shorter then Atticus with short white hair and red eyes. He wore his Black and purple academy robe with his black pawfai. The same outfit all students in the Sorcere wore. Nazeran was not to be trused, just like any other drow in Menzoberranzan.

"Very enlightening, but my uncle already showed me the uses of Chain Lightning."

"So you figure, you better than everyone else just because you get private lesson with your brother the Arch Mage."

"Well… yea I am better than everybody else. Especially you," Atticus replied with a laugh.

Nazeran glared at him hatred in his eyes," We will see about that."

Atticus watched as he stormed off, laughing at how pathetic a drow Nazeran was. He took note to keep a eye out for him, for all he knew the stupid drow would try and kill him. Atticus didn't really care though, he knew Nazeran was a second rate mage. He made his way to his uncle office and entered without knocking. The Arch Mage was expecting him so there was really no need to knock.. His uncle was at his desk with what looked like skull gem.

"You do well not to ask question Atticus," Gromph said not looking up from his spell book," But since you are curious it's called Phylactery."

"Magical item that holds a lich when it dies, so he can rise back up again."

"Very good seems you have been doing some studying," he said in surprise.

"Why do you have one?"

"Your rogue uncle Jarlaxle paid me a visit earlier today. Some things happening in the above world and the lich in this phylactery might have some of the answers he needs to stop it."

"Doesn't sound very drow like."

"Jarlaxle isn't like us," he retorted.

"Today is not a good day for lessons, so the rest of the day you have off to do as you will. I would say do some melee training or be lazy I don't really care."

Atticus took his leave and headed down to his dorm to grab his weapon. He got lost in thought wondering what was so bad above ground that his uncle didn't have time to teach him. Then he thought about what he said about Jarlaxle not being like normal drow. He entered the corridor to the dorms and went to the last door on the left. Atticus entered his room and collected his things. He decided that today was a good day to train outside behind the dorms. He left his room and made his way to the back.

Today he had a lot of extra time so he decided it was a good time to break open his spell book and try to imbue a recent spell into his blade. He remembered that he had learned the spell Chain Lightning today and figure that was a good one to do. He picked up his blade and said,"Valm Nizzre Velve."

Lightning shot from his finger tips and jumped into his blade. He could see the lightning dancing around his weapon daring anyone to touch it. He smirked and then did a upward thrust with his blade. Lightning jumped out from his weapon and cracked against the wall, taking out huge chucks of the cavern wall. He laughed at the devastation it left and he loved it. The rest of the day he practice his stances with both complete and separated blade forms. Once he finished he headed back to his dorm and like all drows meditated for the rest of the night.

Twenty five years passed by, this seemed to take forever to Atticus. During this time he became very good with magic. Now he was able to cast spells without saying a single word, just thinking them. There was others that could do this like Nazeran, but most of the students never really got that far. He was able to easily imbue his weapon with all kinds of spells and also able to protect himself from harm if need be. His melee skills stayed about the same because sometimes he would go without months of touching his blade. His progress did not go unnoticed and many of the students in the school did not like, some were even scared of him. Atticus enjoyed the negative attention, in fact he welcomed it.

Atticus sat behind the dorms meditating, trying to imbue the tough petrify spell into his blade. He could barely cast this spell though and trying to use it on his blade was near impossible. He stopped though when he felt a presence behind him," Not a good thing to sneak up on me friend."

"I figured you would sense me, but I didn't pick up any detect spells."

"That's because I can sense you with just my natural senses Nazeran. Why have you disturbed me," Atticus said irritated.

"It has come to my attention that there are a lot of drow families that want you…. Well dead and I have decided that it is you time to DIE!" the drow mage yelled shooting a fire ball from his hands.

Atticus would have been dead if it was him sitting there. No, it was an illusion and so the fire ball harmlessly went through it and blew up on the ground. Atticus then appeared behind him and attempted to stick him, but somehow his skin deflected the blow. Atticus knew the spell as stoneskin and he knew it was going to take a few hits to penetrate it. He dove to the side just in time to avoid Nazeran harm touch. The nimble drow rolled to one knee and quickly imbued his two-bladed sword with chain lightning his most preferred spell.

"Very interesting Atticus. Who knew you was so fast on your feet."

"The best part is to come," he said angrily as he shot lighting from his blade.

Nazeran did not know his opponent could do this and took the full force of the blow. Stone flew everywhere and the mage flew back rolling on his head, and landing face down on the ground. Atticus let Nazeran stand up and took note of all the open spots in his stone defense. The mage notice too and decided that he need more protection so he conjured a sword in his hands. Atticus dove to the side just as Nazeran conjured up another fire ball and sent it toward him. The main attack didn't catch him, but the blast dazed him a little bit. Atticus silently got a magic fire element shield up just in time to take a full blast of fireball. It sent him sailing into the wall of the dorms. The magic shield protect him but he still had some burns and his robe was burnt reveling his armor that he got from his uncle. He saw that Nazeran was surprised he survived the acting and was quickly trying to perform another spell. Atticus quickly shot a globe of light at the mage just to distract him. It worked and Atticus came up on him with a downward slash. Nazeran blocked it with his sword, but the strike was meant to be blocked. Atticus twisted off the bottom blade and thrust it through the opening in Nazeran's side. The mage fell to one knee and Atticus took his other blade and decapitated him. The Mages body flopped to the ground.

"Stupid Mage," Atticus said pulled his blade out of the corpse and attaching back to its partner.

Suddenly a bunch of students and teachers appeared around the corner. Followed his uncle Gromph," What in the Underdark….Oh..Atticus follow me."

"Arch Mage he attacked…."

"I said follow me," his uncle said sternly. He then looked at one of his instructors and told him to take care of his body. Atticus followed him to his office and waited for his uncle to sit down.

"I can't have you running around killing other students Atticus."

"Sir he attacked me I was…."

Gromp held up his hand to stop him," I know what happened. We got some information not too long ago that House Del'Armgo was planning an attack. Obviously they thought taking you out would be a big help to them. Now that you took their second to last mage out I don't think they are going to go through with it."

"Why attack us?"

"Even though we are first house nephew, we still have one weakness," Gromph replied.

Atticus raised a brow and Gromph continued," Our lack of clerics and priestess. Mother has failed to have another daughter and since we don't have that many priestess they see that as a weakness."

"What they don't know is they have me," Atticus replied smirking.

"Don't get cocky boy."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"Nothing yet, Quenthel thinks that waiting would be a good idea. I will inform you when we are going to take action. So for now continue doing what you are doing and get down to the academy cleric so she can take care of those burns."

Atticus nodded and took that as a queue to leave. As he walked down to the infirmary, he looked down at his charred robe and his unscathed armor. He thought about how far he has come in his studies and if it wasn't because of the shield he put up it might have been dead. Atticus quickly pushed that thought aside as he entered the infirmary to see a beautiful female cleric waiting for him.

The Last five years was very easy. One because most drow in the Sorcere were scared of him two because they have pretty much learned everything they could be taught in the Academy. Atticus spent the remainder of his time with his uncle studying. The rest of the time he was training his body to get ready for Melee Magthere. He knew after this he would be going there unlike the rest of the mages they were headed to Arach-Tinilith to learn about Loth.

On the last day of the Academy they did not have a ceremony or anything. Graduating the school was normal for all male's and wasn't deserving of a ceremony. Instead all them except Atticus were walked over to Arach-Tinilith. Atticus was however walked over to Melee Magthere to join the new batch of male drow entering the academy. Unlike the mages of Sorcere these drow were physically more fit. All of them had their own armor own and their own weapons. When it was Atticus's turn to give his name they all snickered. He knew what they were saying, that a mage will not last long here. Little did they know how proficient he was with his blade. When he was finish giving his information they enchanted his weapon to not be able to kill anybody or do any real kind of damage. Atticus was very annoyed at this. This didn't keep his hopes down long because he was finally at a new stage in his life a new challenge awaited him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melee Magthere

Atticus had never been pushed so far physically, as much as he has been in Melee Magthere. In the morning the instructors pushed their bodies to their limits. They would do obstacles courses that made them dodge duck and weave to avoid getting hurt. Jumping and running to their target while keeping silent the whole time. Drows loved to be undetected by their foes and loved it even more when they could kill with nobody noticing them there. In the Afternoon they had classes on all the different types of weapons and fighting stances. The Instructors would also talk about previous weapon masters and students. A lot of the instructors talked about Drizzt Do'Urden, a drow whose fighting skills have never been matched. They were even taught the history of each weapon and the reason for them being made. During the evening they practiced with all these weapons. Not one weapon they talked about went unused.

Atticus's class was not that big at all. There was only fifteen of them, but that is not what made this group unique. Amongst all the drow males was one female named Sil'ilos Elemmire Fey-Branche from House Fey-Branche. It was really rare to see a drow female in Melee Magthere. She was a very pretty drow. She had long white hair down to her back and pretty purple eyes. She were black leather armor and a cape with a hood. Attached to her belt on each side was her Sai a most devastating weapon if used right. A drow female is rarely seen in Melee Magthere, unless they did something very wrong within their family. She was very good at fighting and all the males soon found out that she could handle her own.

After class Atticus made his way to the training ground to practice his stances with his own weapon, like many other drow did. He jabbed and slashed at invisible enemies acting out the moves he thought they would do. In the middle of his upward slash a voice came from behind him," Not bad for a male."

Atticus didn't even turn around, he didn't have to too recognize a female drows voice," I don't like being interrupted during my training. Hope its important."

He heard her chuckle," You always so uptight… is it Atticus?"

Atticus was taken by surprise as she came up on his back. He turned around to find him uncomfortably close to him. She watched him step back with a smile. Never have he had a female be so close to him. Most of the time they are yelling and screaming how pathetic he is," What is it you want Sil'ilos?"

Sil'ilos sai's appeared in her hands and she smirked," I just want to spar with a wizard… fighter whatever you are."

Atticus returned with a smirk," Fine, but don't think I will go easy because you are a female."

She laughed," Good because I wasn't going to go easy on you either."

Sil'ilos lunged at him sai's striking at him in which seemed to be from many directions. She was fast and almost hard for Atticus to keep up. He quickly realized he had to give himself some space so he could determine her movements. She focused on his outside defenses and moved to the inside. Atticus parried and blocked still learning her fighting style. The female Warrior made a stab down low, he blocked it and then stepped on her weapon forcing it down. He spun and made a kick at her. She jumped back leaving her sai on the ground. Atticus picked it up with his weapon and tossed it back to her. She caught it and got back in her stance.

"Not bad for a Mage."

His eyes narrowed at her," Not bad for a failed priestess."

Atticus must of hit a nerve because she came at him with ferocity. They fought hard, spinning, slicing and thrusting. Atticus would separate his weapons to change up his style of fighting, but they both could not get through each other's defense. Metal clanged so fast that it seemed like they were trying to play some fast paced music. Watching the two fight was a beautiful sight and soon they had a crowd gathering around them. Some of the students eyes lit up in excitement and some were scared because they knew they had no chance against these two in the grand melee event.

He finally saw it, she was getting tired. Atticus brought his attacks out and when the time was right he did a quick jab with the pommel of his sword. Her defense was too far and since she was tired she was not quick enough to block the attack. Sil'ilos took the hit and staggered backwards. She fell to one knee with a broken nose. She quickly moved her hands to her nose to try and stop the bleeding. The blood leaked through her fingers.

"Ok that is enough," said an instructor grabbing her up and making his way to the infirmary. Atticus had this strange since of guilt and followed them. An hour later she was walking out the infirmary all healed. She was surprised to see him waiting outside," Waiting for me?"

"I felt kind of guilty breaking your nose."

She gave a smile," Well you should."

"You was attack pretty hard Sil'ilous," he pointed out.

"Well you made a snide remark."

He laughed in agreement," Why choose me to fight and not one of those other fools."

"I have my reason," she said," Come walk with me."

As they started walking she began to explain," I want to meet you uncle Jarlaxle. I have heard a great deal about him and being able to go to the surface."

" He is not a drow to be trusted Sil'ilous and why would you want to go to the surface. It's so nasty up there."

"Is it or is that what we are made to think," she replied." I hear of drow going up there all the time and finding a good life. Like Drizzt."

"Drizzt was a traitor to his family and he ran off because he didn't want to face Loth's wrath," he said getting irritated.

The female drow looked at him concerned that he might turn her in," It starting to seem to me that you might be brain washed by this society too."

He stopped and looked at her angrily," Brain washed, no I do what I do because I don't really have a choice here. Think I like that fact that you…. I mean females control every aspect of my life. I think you should choose your words wisely or I might give you another broken nose."

"Calm it Atticus and just hear me out. Your uncle can get us out of this and take us to the surface. Think you could talk to him?"

Atticus never really thought about being able to leave Menzoberranzan behind. It had been his home for thirty five years. He did have to admit though the only good thing so far had been the academies. He hated his family very much and if he could get away from them why not take do it.

"Knowing Jarlaxle he will ask for a price and it might be to serve him for a few years. Think you can trade one slavery for another?"

"Anything to get away from here."

"I will think about this Sil'ilous. I don't know it I really want to be branded a traitor like Drizzt."

They didn't talk again all the way to the dorms," One more question Sil'ilous, why do you want to leave?"

"Drow society is so dark and pointless. We kill each other to be in a higher position then we were before. You know just as well as do that position means everything here. I want a life where I can choose my own destiny not them choose it for me. I am not a cleric because I decided that I would just fail out of it and see what happens. They were about to kill me, until Matron Mother decided to just make me a fighter. She did it to embarrass me not save me. So I want to go to the surface and make my own choices."

He looked at her and for the first time felt sad for her. Atticus never thought he could feel such an emotion because he thought he blocked it off a long time ago. He wanted to grab her and just hold her and tell Sil'ilous not to worry she will be ok. Atticus couldn't though, his experience with female and drows in general kept him from showing her that he cared," I will talk with Jarlaxle, but I am not promising anything and it will not be able to happen until we graduate."

"I understand," She replied.

He watched as she disappeared in her room and then Atticus did the same. The warrior sat in the middle of the room meditating. Images began to form and what he began to see scared him. It was him with Sil'ilous trapped in a dungeon of some sort. He took a look at Sil'ilous. She was all beat up and injured and for some reason he felt like he had been beaten too. Someone walked in, but he couldn't see who it, the individual seem to blur out. He heard them talk in what sounded like drow language," Filthy Traitors, thinking they could just run away."

Atticus felt himself get hit and then he jerked out of his meditation. He was sweating very hard and was scared of the vision he just had. What was that? Was it Loth sending him visions of what will happen if they try to escaped or maybe it was just some weird dream that meant nothing. Either way, it would be a good idea to weigh the advantages and disadvantages of trying to escaped Menzoberranzan.

Years passed and Atticus and Sil'ilous became really close. Every day they would spare with each other. Not taking it as hard as they did the first time. Atticus taught her some things that he had learned and she taught him things that she had learned. Together they worked and together they passed the challenges laid before them. Other drow saw this relationship as a weakness, but the two friends found it a advantage over the rest of the class. They started to become nervous as the grand melee event came nearer because they knew that they were going to have to fight each other. It was something that they did not really want to do.

"I will do it Sil'ilous," Atticus said one day while they was sitting behind the dorm.  
She looked at him a little confused at first," What are…. Oh really are you sure Atticus?"

"I don't want to stay with my family any longer then you want to do with yours. So I say let's see what the surface has in store for us."

She squealed like a little girl and gave him a hug. He didn't really know how to react to her so he just set there. When she let go he looked at her sternly," I can go to my uncle Gromph and asked to see if he can get a hold of Jaralaxle. We going to have to be very careful with this and hope that nobody else finds out that we met with him."

She nodded and stood up, her back facing him," Do you think you can trust the Arch Mage."

I believe I can, he doesn't seem the type to betray me."

The next day they were told that they were going to go on a patrol in the Underdark. The Underdark was a dark and dangerous place full of monsters and other living things. Many patrol went out to make sure nothing was getting to close to threaten Menzoberranzan. Most of the time it was nothing serious, but this time that got word that some undead had wondered down from the High Wood Forest. They had heard of Neverwinter having increasing undead, but not in High Wood Forest. The drow just figured that they wondered from Neverwinter and somehow found their way into the Underdark.

Once the class was told that five of the best was going to be chosen among them to fight off the invaders, all they could talk about was killing some undead. The rest of the day before the patrol was all about training on their weapons. Atticus and Sil'ilous sparred all day and night ready to give their weapons the taste of undead flesh.

The day of the patrol they chose the five drow students. Atticus and Sil'ilous was a obvious choice. The other three was Aramas Armgo, Yan'nas Hunzrin, Jas'hiv Vandree. Once chosen they were taken to a room and the enchanments on their weapons was removed so they could do damage to the undead. The group found out that And'zrel would be leading the expedition. They met the weapon master outside the Academy and they headed outside the city walls and into the underdar toward the entrance to High Wood Forest.

The underdark was a dark and damp place. Staglimites hung above them dripping water and the terrian was rough and very rocky. Mushrooms and other weird plants dotted the walls. Neither of them looked very appetizing. Atticus could hear the scurying of animales and other beast as they passed by. Sil'ilous really hoped that would not run into a Illithid, mind control beast that love to in slave wondering people to do their bidding with no control over their own bodies or mind.

And'zrel rose his hand to stop the group and signalled for them to keep quiet. They could hear the dragging of feet, many feet. There was something else too, something a lot heavier then a normal skeleton or zombie. As they rouned a corner the heavy fall of the monster stopped as did the movement of the other monsters. The group came into view of at least a two dozen zombies surrounding a helpless drow female, who was cowering in the middle of them. The patrol drew their weapons and charged in to help the helpless drow.

And'zrel was the first in the mix loping off a skeletons head and slashing his way through a couple of zombies. The skeleton instantly fell, but the zombies took the blows like it was nothing. Sil'ilous came in sai at the ready. She ducked a lazy zombie punch and seeded one of her sai's in the back of its next. Undead went to crowd around her, but she was already gone engaging another target. Atticus was close behind her double-bladed sword cutting a path through the mindless undead. He infused his blade with magic fire and smiled as he watched the undead burn. The other three students join in with excitement engaging whatever undead was closest to them.

Atticus and Sil'ilous worked togther like they was one. The Warrior Mage's burning weapon sheared through zombies like wood. Sil'ilous Sai's cutting flesh like paper. They would change spots by spinning around each other blocking weak zombie jabs. She would duck and Atticus would come over her head taking the zombie's around her out, while she came around and up taking out a zombie on his back. It was a beautiful sight to see and the rest of the patrol couldn't help, but be distracted by the two fighters.

Soon all the zombies and skeletons were in pieces and all that was left was the drow female cowering agains the cavern wall. Instantly though something didn't feel right. Why would a female be doing all the way out here and why hadn't the undead already killed he could bring this up she stood up to regard all of them," Hehehe… thank…you for…saving me…"

"Everyone back up," yelled And'zrel something not right about her.

Suddenly her chest burst open and it looked like her inside's was coming out. A gnarly skeleton head with skin still attacked appeard followed by a little bit of spine and skin. The undead thing grew taller and thick ribs began to appear. The Arms were strong and hard looking and instead of forming hands it formed blades. Its legs formed out of the skin. They were thick and the skin in some spots over lapped. The feet looked like they were webbed with skin.

"I will devourer you all!" it yelled.

"Moved away from it, it's a devourer."

It was too late though because tenicals reached out and grabbed Yan'nas. He screamed for help, but was soon silenced when his skin was peeled away from his bones. The drows body was attached to devour uses him to get stronger. Once it was done assimilating him the undead monster moved toward Sil'ilous. It was amazingly fast and she barely dived out of the way as a bladed arm reached for her. Atticus seperated his blades and attacked its thick legs, but even the fiery blade barely had an effect. And'zrel followed suite stabbing at its back side of its legs and then quickly moved when it turned on him. Anamas went for an attack but had to dodge out of the way when he came near because of its flailing arms. Jas'hiv with his bow stood back filling its thick back with arrows with little to no effect.

Atticus knew that their regular weapons was of no use and instantly droped back. The rest of the group did the same confused on what to do. The Warrior Mage then suddenly blasted the devourer with a massive fireball. The undead staggered back its flesh smelling charred. He hit it again to stun it some more. He then infused one of his blades with chain lightning and hurled into the stunned devourer chest. A electric burst was sent through its body knocking the monster to all fours.

"Sil'ilous its spine, sever its spine."

Shenodded and rushed at the devourer. The warrior dodged its weak attempt to jab at her and jumped on its back. The electric current quickly caught her too, but she summoned what strength she had and jammed her sai through its spine. Its head fell losely to the ground and Sil'ilous fell off to the side badly hurt. It didn't matter to her though because they defeated the hideous creature. Atticus ran to her side concerned about her.

"Sil'ilous I am sorry I forgot that the electric current in its body would effect you too."

She went to chuckle, but stopped because of the pain,"Its ok I would do anything for you."

"Rest up we will get you back to the infimary soon," he said picking her up and holding her closely.

Nothing was said all the way back to the academy. Everyone was not to pleased about losing one of their own and the injuries Sil'ilous obtained. Once back at the infimary the cleric examined the female warriors wounds and explained to the rest of the patrol she would be back on her feet in no time. And'zrel then turned and regarded Atticus,"How did you know about an devourer Atticus."

"The beginning of Sorcere Academy teaches you about monsters and undead. What I don't understand is why is a Devour doing here since it can only be in this plane if summoned."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you are hiding something uncle. You know more about this then you are saying."

"Back off Atticus," he said angrily. I would never put you into danger unless you threaten me that is."

"I don't trust you or the rest of my family and if I find out that you let those things lose down here I might just have to kill you."

And'zrel laughed," You wish. You got nothing on me."

"So how did he do And'zrel?" Gromph said looking up from his papers.

The weapon master glared at him," He did fine but he thinks I had something to do with those things being down here."

"Let him, he will never prove it."

And'zrel threw his hands down on Gromph's desk," I don't think you are really hearing me Gromph!"

"You might want to remove your hands from my desk, before you have more to worry about then your nephew."

And'zrel moved his hands back across his chest," Why does Quenthel want to test him so bad?"

"We have trained him to be a killer using both magic and sword. She says Loth has plans for that one," he replied calmly.

"Loth?"

"I don't question the Spider Queen and you would do best not to either."

"Brother by the way there a female drow and it seems she might be distracting him from his training. I think maybe we should do something about her."

"In due time And'zrel. In due time," Gromp replied.

Sil'ilous made a full recovery and was soon back in the mix with the rest of her class. Every since the patrol she had been a little more timid in her fighting and she could tell Atticus could see it. The warrior explained to him that she was just still recovering, but she knew that excuse would not last too long at all. On top of everything she was starting to fall for her companion, but she could not at all tell if he felt the same way. There would be while in the infimary all she could think about was him and how she missed him so much. She had longed to be fighting with him again learning and mastering combat. Sil'ilous knew deep down that he would never admit he loved her because he didn't think love was a good thing in the dark city of Menzoberranzan.

A week before Grand Melee she decided that it would be a good time to start asking about escaping the city and making a life on the surface. They sparring on the training grounds when she stopped and looked at him," Atticus about going to the surface…are you really sure you want to go with me?"

He looked at her confused,"I told you already I wanted to whats the problem."

"I just feel that you will miss you life here in Menzoberranzan."

He laughed," We have trained for the last ten years together and you still think I like it in this place."

"You love the thrill of a fight Atticus, I see it in your eyes. What if there is not as much fighting up there as there is here."

He laughed again," I am pretty sure I can find me a fight up there and if I cant I will find this Drizzt I am told he loves to fight."

She laughed with him," He was the best in this academy and in Menzoberranzan. You got a long way to go to be like him.

Every House in Menzoberranzan came to see the grand melee event. It consisted of the students of the graduating class fighting each other. Who ever won would receive the title grand melee master and a special prize of their choice. They would let loose all the fighters in a big maze from different areas and when the fighters met that would fight. The weapons of the fighters was imbued with a spell that would not let any kind of fatel damage. First person to get stuck in anyway would lose and a fairier fire would appear on them telling the judges who was out.

Atticus was taken to a different part of the maze than Sil'ilous. He at first thought that she might need him, but then he waved that thought away knowing she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He by himself and was wondering if everyone else was by themselves too. Atticus then heard a muffled voice and he figured it was the announcer. There was a few cheers and suddenly the gate in front of him flew open. He rushed out into a long corridor that turned into different areas of the maze. Standing on the wall above him, was a random drow in a mask looking down at him. A judge he thought and started down the maze slowly alert for other fighters.

He took a few rights and left and finally came upon two fighters going at it. It didn't take one of the fighters to long to win the bout and when he did he turned his attention on Atticus. The warrior mage readied his weapon and deflect the drow first couple attacks. The drow was to focused on offense and it didn't take Atticus long to disarm his foe and win. An hour passed and Atticus had already dispatched two more students, but there was still no sign of Sil'ilous. He wondered if she lost already, until he finally heard a female voice not too far from him. Excited he rushed too her to find she had defeated her foe. When she saw him she smiled and came up to him," Having fun yet sexy."

"I am always having fun when I am fighting," he said smiling back.

They decided it was best to team up until the end. Together they easily dispatched of every fighter they came up against. The pair had only two fighters left and they both knew that at least one of them was Aramas Armgo. As they rounded a corner Sil'ilous was tackled from the side and a arrow came at Atticus. He barely dodged the surprise attack and turn to his enemy. It was Jas'hiv Vandree the drow that helped them on the patrol. He was smirking thinking he had Atticus where he wanted him. The drow archer went to string another arrow, but he was not fast enough. Atticus bared down on him like a wolf on its prey. A few attacks and a feint caught the drow off guard and Atticus go him with a side slice. A purple flame appeared on the archer face who looked very angry.

Sil'ilous was having a hard time with Aramas. He was very good and she had a hard time going on the offense with him. The drow wielded a Sword in one hand and a hand axe in the other. She caught his sword with her sai and locked it in so he couldn't pull away. Thinking she had him she did a quick jab, but he deflected it then kicked at locked weapons. She lost her grip and her sai fell from her hand. Atticus had just finished his fight and joined in just as she lost her weapon. Sil'ilous took the chance to reach her weapon, but a swipe from Aramas sword had her backing off.

Atticus came in with dual swords hoping to distract his foe. Aramas held him off with his axe while making sure the female warrior couldn't get to her weapon. Atticus then attacked with both weapons for a even better distraction. Aramas had no choice, but to lock weapons with the Warrior Mage. It was just enough time for his companion to get her weapon. He broke the lock and backed up.

"I didn't know you was this good Aramas, you deceived us."

"Stop talking and attack fool."

Atticus and Sil'ilous wasted no time at all. Atticus went for a high slash and she went for a quick lunge. Aramas reversed his grip on his sword to block Sil'Ious and ducked Atticus's strike. He then brought his sword arm up and caught Atticus in the gut. He stumbled back and a purple fire appeared in front of his face. Aramas brought his axe around making the female warrior jump back.

"Looks like your boyfriend is out," he said smirking." You sure you don't want to be my mate."

I wouldn't be with you even if you was the last drow in Menzoberranzan," she yelled rushing at him.

They went blow for blow for a good while. Sai's against axe and sword. They would lock weapons and then jump back and continued their fight. She stuck with the pommel and it got blocked, but quickly she switched her grip and came back with the blade. Aramas parried it too and struck out with is axe arm. She caught it with her sai and then went for a side kick to distract him. It worked, but he was no fool and was ready for the next attack. As he jumped back she came in with a lunge, he dodged it and came up with his cross-guard. He flipped the sword around and slammed the blade in the ground locking her hand in place. She was now not able to get up off her knees without feeling pain from the hand lock. Aramas smirked and put his axe up against her neck. A fairier fire appeared in front of her face.

"I believe I have won," the confident drow said with a smug grin.


End file.
